Lucky Red Shoes
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Karena sepatu yang bagus akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus. Mungkin, ke tempat jodohmu berada. Baekhyun pun mengaitkan sepatunya, dan berlari pada Chanyeol. CHANBAEK / GS / Oneshoot


**_Never look back. If Cinderella went back to pick up her shoe, she would never be a princess._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**ChanBaek**

**GS**

**Author: Naya Hasan**

**.**

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

**_September, 2012._**

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu dan tidak bisa menahan desah kebosanan meluncur dari bibirku. Sudah hampir satu jam dan hujan masih belum berhenti, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Itu bukan hujan yang deras, hanya rintik-rintik yang membuatku mengantuk seraya aku menatap keluar melalui jendela yang berembun. Ini adalah hujan favoritku, hujan yang sempurna untuk bergelung di bawah selimut. Kalau saja aku tidak harus pergi sekarang... Ugh sebagian diriku berharap hujan cepat berhenti dan sebagian lainnya berharap hujan akan terus seperti ini sehingga aku tidak harus kemana-mana ... _Okay, _sebenarnya mau tidak mau aku harus pergi jika tidak ingin ibu memukulku.

Dengan berat hati aku meraih sepasang flat shoes berwarna merah kesayanganku. _The Lucky Red Shoes, _aku menamainya. Kuharap itu tidak aneh untuk menamai sepasang sepatu. Aku menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mengagumi warna merahnya yang kontras membalut kaki pucatku. Katakanlah aku aneh atau terlalu mengagumi diri sendiri, tapi aku bersumpah bahwa kaki adalah satu-satunya bagian dari diriku yang bisa kubanggakan. Aku tidak terlalu pendek juga tidak terlalu tinggi, kakiku tidak besar karena aku jarang keluar rumah, bagian lainnya... aku selalu merasa aku terlalu kurus, dan ibu selalu mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Aku sudah makan dengan semampuku, tentunya, tapi tetap saja, sulit untuk mendapatkan sedikit daging di tubuhku. Dan wajahku... terlalu pucat, mataku agak terlalu besar dan bentuk alisku membuat wajahku terlihat sedih. Orang selalu mengira aku sedang sakit atau habis putus cinta—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin karena aku belum pernah mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengan siapapun. Rumah adalah sahabatku, kamar tidurku tepatnya, dan aku tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan waktu di sana, dengan setumpuk buku dan sederet musik kesayangan, yeah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, dengan sebuah tas plastik di satu tangan dan payung transparan di tangan lainnya, aku mendadak enggan untuk menjejakkan kakiku ke luar sana. Rintik-rintik air pada tanah yang berpasir hanya akan mengotori sepatu yang baru kemarin kucuci, belum lagi jika aku tidak sengaja terperosok ke kubangan lumpur. Mengingat jumlah keberuntunganku yang nyaris nol, aku hampir selalu mendapat kesialan kecil meskipun aku selalu menjaga pandanganku ke bawah pada jalan yang kulalui.

Aku menggigit bibir, menatap pita berwarna emas, satu _shade _lebih gelap yang menggelangi bagian samping luar tumit dengan lonceng kecil di tengahnya. Sepatu yang kenanak-kanakkan, sebenarnya. Lonceng itu akan berdenting kecil jika aku berjalan terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyenangi suaranya. Haruskah aku meninggalkannya di rumah dan memakai sandal jepit saja? Tapi tugas yang diberikan ibu... Oh, aku membutuhkan sepatu ini untuk keberuntunganku, untuk keberanianku, sebenarnya, seolah-olah aku menyimpannya di dalam lonceng-lonceng kecil itu. Tapi sungguh, aku adalah anak yang pemalu, mungkin terlalu pemalu, dan sepatu merah yang menawan hatiku sejak aku melihatnya di pasar malam beberapa bulan lalu selalu memberikanku keberanian lebih.

Ya, kali ini aku akan membutuhkannya.

Dengan satu anggukan untuk menguatkan hati, aku mengangkat payungku ke atas dan melangkah keluar. Dari lindungan atap teras. Seketika, melodi hujan ketika rintiknya mengetuk-ngetuk payung memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Irama yang membuatku tersenyum seraya meneruskan langkahku hingga ke jalanan beraspal hitam yang basah. Hujan membuatku tampak bersih dan baru. Aku suka.

Berdiam di rumah di bawah selimut dengan sebuah buku dan secangkir cokelat hangat adalah surga yang menyenangkan. Berjalan di bawah hujan adalah kenikmatan yang lain. Mendengarkan rintik hujan menyatu dengan irama lonceng kecil di sepatuku, aku setengah berlari setengah melayang. Jalanan sangat sepi dan tanpa sadar toko itu sudah terlihat olehku. Toko jahit Park Gongyoo. Aku beberapa kali pernah melewatinya tapi belum pernah benar-benar ke sini. Ketika langkahku kian dekat, aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Kuletakkan payungku terbuka di teras toko, membiarkan air tetesan bekas air hujan mengalir ke salah satu sisinya yang menyentuh lantai. Sepatuku lembab dan berpasir ketika aku menyapukannya di depan toko sebelum mendongak menatap papan betuliskan 'buka' yang tergantung di samping pintu. Toko itu sederhana tapi tampak menyenangkan, kalau boleh kubilang. Di bagian kanan adalah kaca yang menampilkan sederet manekin dalam berbagai jenis pakaian. Setelan kerja_, _gaun, _casual dress, _hingga gaun pernikahan. Semuanya tampak mempesona hingga aku menemukan diriku membeku di depan pintu selama beberapa detik untuk mengagumi semua rancangan itu. Di bagian kiri toko itu adalah semacam _rolling door _yang terbuka ke atas, memberikan ruang udara dan gambaran jelas untuk bagian dalam toko sekaligus menjadi pintu masuk. Untuk sesaat aku termangu, apakah aku harus berdiri di sini dan menunggu atau masuk begitu saja dan menghampiri salah satu dari pekerja yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing?

"Mencari apa?" Seseorang melongokkan kepala dari mesin jahit yang berada persis di bagian depan toko.

Sambil menggigit bibir aku membawaku diriku dan kantong plastik di tanganku, menggenggamnya erat-erat di depan dada.

"Aku ingin... membuat gaun," jelasku patah-patah, dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari yang kuharapkan. Dasar payah.

Beruntungnya, pria itu masih bisa mendengarku. Pria itu berdiri, dia cukup tinggi, dan kupikir usianya empat puluh lima, atau sekitar sekian dan tidak lebih muda dari ayahku, kepalanya dipotong sangat pendek hingga nyaris botak dan dia memiliki suara yang tegas. Mungkin ini yang namanya Park Gongyoo, si pemilik toko?

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan sebelum hitungan ketiga, seorang anak laki-laki muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari balik sebuah pintu belakang.

"Ada apa, _Abeoji_?" tanya Chanyeol. Setelah dia berdiri di depanku, aku baru sadar bahwa ia jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari ayahnya. Agak kurus dengan wajah tirus dan rambut mencapai bagian bawah telinganya yang dipotong berantakan. Kupikir, usianya tidak akan terpaut jauh dariku, mungkin lebih tua satu atau dua tahun. Kaus yang dipakainya adalah seragam SMA Cheonguk yang populer itu, dan penampilannya... dengan tinggi seperti itu dan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang buruk begitu, ia pasti populer juga.

_Beda sekali denganku._

Ketika dia menoleh ke arahku, aku segera menunduk menatap sepatuku.

"Tolong bantu gadis ini mengukur gaunnya ya."

..._ Apa?! Sebentar! Sebentar! _Aku meneguk air liurku. _Pria ini yang akan mengukurku? _Aku tidak mempertimbangkan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan diukur, terlebih oleh seorang pria—anak laki-laki yang umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dariku.

"Ayo," ujarnya, memberikan isyarat tangan agar aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Aku merasakan pipiku memerah. Beruntungnya, ia sudah memberikan punggungnya padaku dan berjalan masuk sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus mengikuti, dengan bungkusan plastik berisi bahan tergenggam erat di depan dadaku.

Ruangan bagian dalam ternyata lebih luas dari perkiraanku. Di situ ada dua buah mesin jahit seperti yang terdapat di luar, hanya saja tidak ada pegawai lain, hanya tumpukan baju setengah jadi tersampir di sana sini, gulungan kain, kotak-kotak berisi aksesoris dan deretan gulungan benang di dinding. Dan meskipun tidak ada cahaya matahari yang cukup di sana, penerangan di sana cukup bagus. Jika aku terus menerus memerah, dia pasti menyadarinya. Aku menunduk.

"Kau ingin membuat baju yang seperti apa?" tanyanya seraya meraih sebuah meteran yang sebelumnya tersampir di kursi, sebuah pulpen, dan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Y-yang sederhana," jawabku, merasa ingin menampar diri sendiri karena suara tercekik yang kuhasilkan. "Untuk... pesta perpisahan sekolah."

"Apa kau punya model tertentu yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng dan menggigit bibir, berada di bawah tatapan pria itu membuat perutku terasa melilit dan impian terbesarku saat ini adalah kabur menyelamatkan diri, kembali ke kamarku yang sempit dan berwarna biru.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya atas jawabanku. Aku pasti sudah membuatnya bingung, memalukan sekali. Aku mulai menyusun permintaan maaf dikepalaku dan siap membungkuk ketika pria itu tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum, dan selama sedetik yang aneh, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara hujan yang turun deras di luar atau suara paman pemiliki toko jahit ini meneriakkan instruksi. Selama sedetik yang aneh, tidak ada apa-apa selain pria itu dan senyumannya.

"Percayakan padaku. Kupikir, aku punya rancangan untukmu."

Ketika ia memalingkan punggung bermaksud pergi ke ruangan lain, aku menyadari bahwa aku menghembuskan napas yang selama sedetik yang aneh kutahan dan menyapukan tangan di dadaku.

_Kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat cepat?_

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

"Ah bajunya terlalu besar, sayang sekali. Seharusnya aku memilih yang ukuran M saja."

Aku menutup novel detektif yang sedang kubaca dan menaikkan kacamata yang mulai melorot di hidungku. Sejauh pengamatanku, tidak ada yang tampak salah dengan pakaian Ibu. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan ukuran yang ia pakai. Namun, tentu saja, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal _fashion._

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Minhee-ya." Seperti menyuarakan pikiranku, Ayah selalu sependapat. Dan dari cermin yang memantulkan bayangan ibu, aku dapat melihat kilat di matanya yang selalu membuatku bergidik.

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, Baekhyun Appa. Pinggangnya terlalu besar. Dengan bahan yang tebal seperti ini, itu membuatku terlihat lebih lebar."

"Bukannya kau memang lebar seperti itu?"

Sorot mata mengerikan itu lagi. Ayah harus segera menghentikan argumennya kalau tidak ingin berakhir dengan tidur di sofa.

"Emm... apa kau ingin aku membawanya ke tukang jahit?" aku menawarkan diri.

Seketika, kedua pasang mata di ruangan itu tertuju padaku, membuatku merasa lebih kecil lagi.

"Tumben sekali kau menawarkan diri seperti itu? Kau biasanya bahkan tidak mau keluar rumah."

Tajam, seperti biasanya, itulah Ibuku. Matanya yang sewaktu-waktu biasa menjadi seperti mata elang itu kini menatapku penuh selidik.

Sambil memasang wajah merajuk, aku berusaha membela diri. "Aku hanya ingin membantu. Itu saja. Memangnya salah?"

Aku mengalihkan pandang. Mereka tidak perlu tahu motifku yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau barusaja memecahkan sesuatu?" tanya ayahku setengah berbisik

"Kau sedang ingin dibelikan sesuatu kan?" Ibuku menimpali.

"Yah kenapa kalian terus berpikir buurk tentangku?! Mau atau tidak?!"

Ketika aku membuka lemari untuk mengambil sweter, mataku menumbuk pada gaun itu sekali lagi. Sebuah gaun merah jambu yang sederhana. Lengannya panjang dan ramping hingga menyentuh buku jari. Potongan lehernya rendah, tidak terlalu rendah untuk menampilkan dadaku yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk ditampilkan namun tidak tinggi dan membuatku tercekik. Gaun itu memeluk dengan pas pinggangku lalu jatuh menjuntai hingga di bawah lutut. Secara otomatis, karna fakta itu ia menjadi gaun kesukaanku. Dan juga fakta lain bahwa... gaun itu hasil buatan Chanyeol.

Mengenakannya sekarang membuatku gugup. Mempertimbangkan apakah Chanyeol akan mengingat gaun ini. Tapi... itu sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu dan pria itu pasti telah menjahit begitu banyak pakaian. Ia tidak akan ingat.

Dengan keyakinan seperti itu, aku bercermin. Gaunku tampak pas dengan jepit rambut merah dan sepatu berwana senada.

Warnanya merah menyala.

_My lucky red shoes._

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

Hari ini aku berhasil bicara lebih normal dari sebelumnya. Menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan dengan tepat, dan tanpa tergagap. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengenaliku. Yeah, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan?

Gadis biasa sepertiku, hanyalah tipe yang dilihat sekedar lewat, lalu dilupakan.

"Bajunya sudah selesai dikecilkan," ujarnya, mengembalikan bungkusan baju yang kubawa.

Hari ini hujan, tidak ada pengunjung lainnya sehingga ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu saja. Setengah jam lamanya, dan hingga baju itu selesai dijahit, hujan belum juga benar-benar reda. Tersisa gerimis.

"Terimakasih."

Aku membungkuk hormat, lalu bergegas meraih payung yang kutaruh terbuka di ujung pelataran. Ia memberhentikanku detik itu juga.

"Tunggu."

Dalam sepersekian detik selama aku memutar tubuh demi menatapnya, ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Seperti, apakah aku lupa membayar? Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu? Apa aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan? Aku mulai gugup. Namun detik ketika mataku menemukannya, menemukan senyum ramah di wajahnya, ketakutan itu menguap.

"Gaun itu ... benar-benar pas untukmu. Cantik."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pipiku semerah gaunku, bahkan sepatuku.

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

**_Mei, 2013._**

Tujuh bulan delapan hari lewat sejak kejatuhan hatiku padanya. Aku mencari-cari banyak alasan demi singgah, atau bahkan sekedar lewat di depan tokonya. Aku merobek gaunku dengan rekor lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tidak sengaja, atau setengah sengaja, hanya agar aku bisa kembali ke toko itu. Aku mengambil jalan memutar jika bepergian, berharap dapat melihatnya sekian detik setiap aku lewat.

Konyol, aku tahu. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Di dalam kamar mungil bercat biru, di depan jendela, aku telah menulis ratusan surat cinta yang jika kubaca beberapa tahun lagi, aku pasti akan menertawakannya. Aku tidak pernah mengirimkannya, tidak punya keberanian untuk itu.

Tapi sekarang, tahun terakhir SMU dan Ibu berencana mengirimku ke luar kota untuk kuliah. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat cinta pertamaku lagi.

Jadi di sinilah aku. Berdiri di depan toko yang belum buka. Menunggunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan, tidak punya rencana. Tapi minggu depan aku sudah harus pergi dan ... aku hanya ingin melihatnya.

Tepat jam empat sore, _rolling door _toko terbuka dari bawah. Menampakkan sepatunya. Sepatu kanvas berwarna biru. Biru, kesukaannya.

"Kau ingin menjahit baju?" Ia menyadari kehadiranku, meski pintu hanya terbuka sebatas lutut kami. Ia sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dengan pintu yang macet.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan ketenangan yang entah kudapat darimana. Mungkin, karena aku tidak dapat menatapnya dan ia tidak dapat melihatku.

"Toko buka sebentar lagi. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak."

"Ada ... yang bisa kubantu?"

Di situ, aku terdiam. "Aku ..."

Musim gugur tahun lalu. Waktu itu turun hujan. Aku suka hujan dan membenci keramaian. Tapi di dalam keramaian yang canggung itu, aku melihatmu tersenyum. Dan mendadak, hujan bukan lagi satu-satunya hal yang kusukai.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Usahanya untuk membuat _rolling door _itu terbuka naik terhenti. Aku menatap sepatunya, sneaker biru dengan garis-garis putih. Aku yakin ia juga tengah menatap sepatuku. _Flat shoes _merah.

Dalam dua detik, aku menggunakannya untuk mencerna apa yang barusan kukatakan. Aku mengatakannya. Aku, mengatakannya. Mendadak saja, jantungku bergemuruh hebat dan kakiku mati rasa.

Karena, kata orang, perasaan cinta itu tidak dapat disembunyikan. Ia menyeruak dengan sendirinya, mau tidak mau.

Ia mungkin akan tertawa, ia mungkin menolakku dengan hina, ia mungkin tersenyum meminta maaf. Apapun jawabannya, aku tidak siap. Jadi sebelum ia dapat melihatku, aku lari.

Begitu saja.

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

**September 2012**

Hujan turun lagi. Aku menatap keluar dengan suntuk. Pasalnya, aku yang berencana kabur untuk _hangout _bersama teman-teman, sekarang terpaksa tidak dapat kemana-mana.

Toko jahit ini milik Ayah. Ukurannya tidak luas dan, kecuali kaca yang digunakan untuk menampilkan deret manekin, hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. Ayah membangunnya sendiri dari hasil jerih payahnya menjahit di rumah selama bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa menjahit, sedikit, akibat dari kecil selalu melihat ayahku melakukannya. Tapi sebagai remaja delapan belas tahun, tentu saja, aku malas. Lebih baik bermain bola atau sekedar duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan sambil bermain gitar bersama anak-anak cowok di kelas.

Di belakang toko, menyambung langsung ke rumahku. Melalui pintu geser yang menghubungkannya, aku kembali ke rumah, berniat tiduran sambil melihat tivi atau main game. Yah, daripada duduk melamun di sini seperti pajangan toko.

Belum lama aku merebahkan diri, mungkin sekitar dua menit, belum lagi punggungku terasa benar-benar rileks atau keripik yang baru kukunyah benar-benar lumat, orang tua itu memanggil namaku lagi keras-keras.

Benar-benar.

"Ada apa _Abeoji_?"

"Tolong bantu gadis ini mengukur gaunnya, ya."

Ada dua hal yang kupikirkan saat menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama, sepatu merahnya yang mencolok, kontras dengan putih kulitnya cantik. Yang kedua ... ia cantik.

Sore itu aku berubah menjadi rajin. Mencoba terlihat profesional dan bukannya gugup. Terutama saat aku berdiri di belakangnya dan mengukur lebar pinggangnya. Selama sesaat, seakan sedang memeluknya.

Ia pulang setelahnya. Namun bayangannya tinggal. Aku ingat dengan persis rona di pipinya, suaranya yang kecil, aroma mawar dari shampoo yang ia gunakan, dan ... bagaimana rasanya berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kuambil segulungan kain berwarna merah jambu. Hanya ... rasanya akan cocok dengan sepatunya. Selanjutnya aku membuat pola dengan pensil sebelum memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Semuanya, kulakukan sendiri, meski ini pengalaman pertama. Biasanya, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukannya.

Aku gagal dua kali, terpaksa mengorbankan kain yang baru karena yang lama sudah tidak berbentuk., minimal lima kali merombak jahitan, dan bermalam-malam tanpa bermain PSP demi menyelesaikannya.

Tapi hasilnya ... sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Ia yang datang kali berikutnya, dengan gaun yang pas memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan jatuh tepat di atas sepatu merahnya membuatku sanggup tersenyum hingga ia menghilang di ujung jalan. Hingga malam jatuh dan aku kesulitan tidur.

Aku ... lalu membuat banyak baju. Untuknya. Baju-baju yang tidak pernah, mungkin tidak akan pernah dapat kuberikan padanya.

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

**_Mei, 2013._**

Toko jahit kami buka setiap jam 4 sore. Alasannya sederhana; tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang di pagi atau siang hari, orang-orang sibuk bekerja. Jadi Ayah memutuskan untuk membuka toko di sore hari agar paginya ia bisa mengerjakan hal lain.

Khusus hari ini, orang tua itu sedang agak sakit. Gayanya pergi minum-minum dengan teman lama, reuni SMA katanya dan pulang tengah malam buta. Besoknya, dia langsung demam hingga diomeli Ibu sepanjang pagi. Aku hanya bisa ikut prihatin dan tertawa. Kapan lagi aku bisa menertawakannya tanpa mendapat geplakan sendal di kepala.

Aku masih dapat mencium bau hujan di udara setelah tadi ia mengguyur berjam-jam lamanya ketika bermaksud membuka toko. Ayah punya dua pekerja yang membantunya, tapi mereka sepertinya akan terlambat, jadi malas-malasan, aku bermaksud membuka _rolling_ _door _di pintu. Ya, kami tdak punya pintu kaca seperti butik-butik mahal itu, toko kami terlalu sederhana.

Lalu, belum lagi pintu terangkat setengahnya, aku menemukan sepasang sepatu berdiri persis di depanku.

"Kau ingin menjahit baju?" tanyaku. Ia cukup sering mampir, menjahit robekan kecil yang entah bagaimana ia dapat. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu sering. Membuatku kadang bertanya apa ia seceroboh itu.

Ya, aku tahu si pemilik sepatu itu siapa.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat, pelan.

"Toko buka sebentar lagi. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak."

"Ada ... yang bisa kubantu?"

Ada spasi kosong di udara. Aku diam, menunggu. "Aku ..."

Sesaat, ia mengingatkanku pada kali pertama aku melihatnya. Pada sepatu merahnya. Pada wajah meronanya karena malu yang saat ini gagal kulihat.

Aku ingin menatapnya. Sekali lagi. Aku suka menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dan napasku terhenti di situ. Kinerja jantungku mendadak seolah mendapat setruman, mengalami kekacauan tiba-tiba. Otak yang sempat kuanggap cukup encer tahu-tahu kesulitan mencerna kalimat sesederhana itu.

Perlu waktu bagiku untuk memahaminya. Karena ... dia, padaku, dengan kata suka di tengahnya adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah kubayangkan.

Dia seperti hujan yang dapat kusentuh dengan lembut, tapi tidak dapat kupeluk, tidak dapat kumilki untuk diri sendiri.

Jadi, waktu ketika aku berhasil memahaminya, adalah detik ketika sepasang sepatu itu bergegas menjauh. Aku memanggilnya. Bergegas dan nyaris menghantamkan kepala pada bibir _rolling door _yang mendadak sulit dibuka.

Aku mengejarnya meski tidak dapat menemukan jejaknya. Aku mengejarnya hingga keramaian. Di ujung jalan, semua orang tengah bersiap untuk pasar malam yang biasanya memang dimulai sebelum malam tiba. Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang. Beraneka warna pakaian. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu baju apa yang ia pakai.

Hanya sepasang sepatunya.

Hanya sepasang sepatu merahnya dengan dua lonceng kecil di tengah. Aku menemukannya semudah itu. Bersembunyi di balik deretan _dress _di sebuah lapak pedagang baju.

Konyol memang, membuatku tersenyum meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

Sekali lagi, kami berhadapan, namun hanya kaki kami yang bertemu.

"Gadis bersepatu merah," aku memanggilnya. Detik itu juga aku sepertinya membuatnya panik, membuat rak baju di antara kami nyaris terjatuh. Tapi, kecuali bergerak ke arahku, dia terkurung di sana, tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku juga."

Itu jawabanku. Tidak perlu bertanya apa pertanyaannya. Dengan perlahan, dengan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melemahkan sendi-sendiku, aku menggeser deret baju ke masing-masing sisi. Hingga aku menemukannya. Merah di pipinya. Kekagetan di mata beningnya.

"Aku juga, Byun Baekhyun," ulangku. Kemudian. "Sabtu ini, mau pergi kencan?"

_._

**_Lucky Red Shoes_**

_._

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**Juni, 2019.**

"Dan dia langsung menerimanya, tentu saja," Chanyeol berujar sombong. Kedua balita perempuan dan laki-laki berwajah identik yang duduk tidak terlalu rapi (satu mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Chanyeol dan yang lain sibuk sambil bermain lego dia atas lantai).

"Eomma kalian itu memang tergila-gila pada Appa, makanya dia langsung—OUCH!"

Seketika, Haseul yang menatap Chanyeol khusuk terkikik geli, Hajoon bahkan meninggalkan perhatiannya sebentar dari lego yang sedang ia susun demi menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dan meringis. Ia hanya melihat ke arah si tersangka yang barusan menggeplak kepalanya secara semena-mena dengan sehelai baju anak-anak dan bersungut-sungut. Seharusnya ia tidak mencari gara-gara saat istrinya itu sedang asik-asiknya menjahit baju. Masih untung hanya baju Haseul yang mendarat di kepalanya dan bukannya mesin jahit.

"Jangan mengarang cerita, ya," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. " Yang benar itu kau sendiri gugup setengah mati saat kencan sampai menumpahan es krimku!"

"Bisakah kita tidak usah membahas itu."

"Belum lagi saat kau sok-sokan bermain lempar kaleng untuk menghadiahiku boneka tapi tidak ada satupun yang kena sampai semua uangmu habis!"

"Yah! Haseul _Eomma_!"

Haseul, balita tiga tahun berponi tipis itu terkikik lagi. "Appa tidak bisa melempar kaleng? Appa payah sekali! Hajoon saja bisa!"

Iya, Hajoon. Anak itu memang pandai dalam hal lempar-melempar.

Hajoon yang merasa terpanggil berdiri, meninggalkan mainannya di lantai. Ia menyingkirkan poninya ke samping karena merasa itu mengganggu sebelum menadahkan kedua telapak tangan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, mana hadiah kami? Appa sudah janji selesai cerita Appa akan memberi Hajoon dan Haseul hadiah."

Chanyeol mendelik. Anak ini, mendengarkan ceritanya saja tidak tapi langsung merengek hadiah, matrenya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang dan memandanginya seolah menghakimi.

"Iya, Appa! Haseul juga ingin hadiah."

"Cium dulu, sini." Ia menunjuk kedua pipi, yang segera disambar oleh bibir-bibir mungil basah secepat kilat. Dasar. Mereka hanya mencintai ayahnya saat ingin hadiah.

Chanyeol meraih kantong plastik yang ia taruh di atas nakas lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak identik dari dalam sana.

Dua pasang sepatu berwarna merah. Serupa. Yang membedakan hanya satu adalah flat shoes untuk anak perempuan sementara yang lain sepatu kanvas untuk anak laki-laki. Chanyeol memberikan masing-masing bagiannya.

Sambil tersenyum Baekhyun mendekat dan mengelus puncak rambut Hajoon yang memperhatian sepatunya dengan sumringah, sementara Haseul telah mencoba memasang sepatu miliknya. Anak itu berusaha keras, mesti terbalik, ia mencoba memasang sepatu sebelah kiri di kaki kanan. Segera, Baekhyun membungkuk dan meletakkan pasangan sepatu di tempat yang seharusnya, sepatu kanan untuk kaki kanan.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada sepasang anak kembarnya, sebenarnya. Karena bulan madu kedua yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, berlibur ke Switzerland selama tiga hari. Berdua saja, Sementara si kembar harus tinggal bersama kakek neneknya serta Bibi Yoora untuk sementara. Jadi, tidak ingin putra-putri mereka uring-uringan karena ditinggal, ia dan Chanyeol sepakat membawakan mereka hadiah sepulangnya.

"Ini, _lucky red shoes _kalian sendiri." Ia berjongkok, menyejajarkan pandang dengan ketinggian mata Hajoon, lalu beralih menatap Haseul.

"Eomma berharap, sepatu ini akan membawa kalian ke tempat-tempat yang mebuat kalian bahagia. Seperti sepatu Eomma yang membawa Eomma pada kebahagian Eomma sendiri." _Yaitu kau, _tambahnya dalam hati. Bolamata beningnya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah megembangkan senyum.

Hajoon mengangguk. Haseul mengerjap. Mereka berpandangan seolah dapat membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi ... sepatu ini akan membawa kami ke tempat es krim?"

**.**

**End**

**A/N: Hiyaa. Aneh, kah? Semoga menikmati aja ya bacaannya. Kalau bisa, reviewnya juga, please?**

**PS: Hajoon sama Haseul visualnya baby Jesper and Chelsea.**


End file.
